Seraph of the End (Anime)
Seraph of the End 「終わりのセラフ, Owari no Serafu」 is the anime adaptation of the Seraph of the End manga series. It was announced on August 28th of 2014.Seraph of the End by The Legend of the Legendary Heroes' Kagami Gets TV Anime at Anime News Network. The anime ran in two split cours (quarters of the year) with 12 episodes each: from April to June and then from October to December.Seraph of the End's English-Subtitled Trailer, Split-Season Plans, More Cast Unveiled at Anime News Network. The script for episodes 13-24 diverged from the manga and were written under Takaya Kagami's supervision.Seraph of the End's Additional Cast, Creator's Direct Involvement Revealed at Anime News Network. Funimation is dubbing the anime in EnglishFUNimation Acquires the Rights for Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign at Funimation's blog. and streaming it every Wednesday at 8:30 p.m. EDT on its "Dubble Talk" streaming block on the Funimation website for all-access pass subscribers.Funimation Announces Seraph of the End English Dub Cast at Anime News Network. Plot Years ago, a lethal virus spread across the world, wiping out most of humanity and allowing vampires to enslave the human race. From there, Yūichirō Hyakuya and his fellow orphans at the Hyakuya orphanage are treated as livestock, only being allowed to live for their blood. Desperate for freedom, Yūichirō and his best friend Mikaela hatch a plan to escape with their family to the outside world, hopefully free from vampires—only for their attempts to end in tragedy. As the only one to make it out alive, Yūichirō allies himself with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army — Japan's only hope against the vampires — in order to avenge his fallen friends. Characters Main * Yūichirō Hyakuya (CV: Miyu Irino / Micah Solusod) * Mikaela Hyakuya (CV: Kenshō Ono / Justin Briner) Secondary * Guren Ichinose (CV: Yūichi Nakamura / Dave Trosko) * Shinoa Hīragi (CV: Saori Hayami / Felecia Angelle) * Yoichi Saotome (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto / Chris Burnett) * Shihō Kimizuki (CV: Kaito Ishikawa / Ian Sinclair) * Mitsuba Sangū (CV: Yuka Iguchi / Alex Moore) * Makoto Narumi (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya / Ricco Fajardo) * Tenri Hīragi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara / Christopher Sabat) * Kureto Hīragi (CV: Tomoaki Maeno / Garret Storms) *Seishirō Hīragi (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino / Justin Cook) * Shinya Hīragi (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki / Jerry Jewell) * Mahiru Hīragi (CV: Aya Endō / Alexis Tipton) * Sayuri Hanayori (CV: Atsumi Tanezaki / Skyler McIntosh) * Shigure Yukimi (CV: Yui Ishikawa / Mallorie Rodak) * Norito Goshi (CV: Daisuke Ono / Duncan Brannan) * Mito Jūjō (CV: Yū Shimamura / Trina Nishimura) * Ferid Bathory (CV: Takahiro Sakurai / Eric Vale) * Krul Tepes (CV: Aoi Yūki / Monica Rial) * Crowley Eusford (CV: Kenichi Suzumura / Austin Tindle) * Asuramaru (CV: Hibiku Yamamura / Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Lacus Welt (CV: Takuma Nagatsuka / Aaron Roberts) * René Simm (CV: Yuichiro Umehara / Alex Organ) * Satoshi Yamanaka (CV: Yoshihito Sasaki / Seth Magill) Episodes Main article: Episodes Cour 1: Vampire Reign Cour 1 of the anime aired from April 4th to June 20th, 2015, in a total of twelve episodes. Cour 1's opening theme was "X.U." by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie, and the ending theme was "scaPEGoat" by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Yosh. The first cour was released in four BD/DVD volumes each from June 24th to September 26th, 2015 in Japan. In North America, Funimation released all episodes 1-12 on May 24th, 2016 in one BD/DVD volume. Cour 2: Battle in Nagoya Cour 2: Battle in Nagoya aired from October 10th to December 26th, 2015, in twelve episodes. For the second cour, the opening theme was "Two souls -toward the truth-" by fripSide and the ending theme was "Orarion" by Nagi Yana. Like the first cour, Battle in Nagoya was released into four BD/DVD volumes in Japan from December 25th, 2015 to March 30th, 2016. Funimation released episode 13-24 on September 27th, 2016 in a single BD/DVD volume. Other Staff *'Original Story:' Takaya Kagami *'Original Art:' Yamato Yamamoto *'Original Storyboards:' Daisuke Furuya (Shueisha Jump SQ. comic series) *'Series Structure/Screenplay:' Hiroshi Seko *'Deputy Director:' Masashi Koizuka *'Character Design:' Satoshi Kadowaki *'Visual Development Art: '''Hiroki Shinagawa *'Music Producer:' Hiroyuki Sawano *'Music Production:' Yasushi Horiguchi (Legendoor) *'Sound Director:' Yota Tsuruoka *'Sound Production:' Rakuonsha *'Sub Character and Prop Design:' Takuma Ebisu *'Chief Animation Directors:' Satoshi Kadowaki, Ayumi Yamada *'Main Animators:' Megumi Tomita, Miho kato, Yuka Sugizaki, Takuma Ebisu *'Color Design:' Fumiko Numahata *'Art Director:' Seiko Yoshioka *'Art Design:' Kazushi Fujii *'Background Art:' Studio Pablo *'Director of Photography:' Yasuhiro Akamatsu *'3D Director:' Tsukasa Saito *'2D Works:' Hirofumi Araki *'Editor:' Masaki Utsunomiya *'Animation Produced By:' WIT STUDIO English Staff * '''ADR Director:' Jerry Jewell * Assisstant ADR Director: '''Josh Grelle * '''Lead Engineer: Stephen Hoff * Assistant ADR Engineer: Gregory Taylor References External Links *Official Anime Website *Official Twitter Page Category:Media